Computing devices often display graphical images for viewing by users. For example, a computing device may receive graphical image data from a banking server in connection with a financial transaction involving a user. Upon receiving the graphical image data, the computing device may display the graphical image data so that the user is able to approve and/or complete the financial transaction. As another example, a computing device may obtain graphical image data that represents a mugshot of a convicted felon from an online criminal database. Upon obtaining the graphical image data, the computing device may display the graphical image data so that a user is able to view the mugshot of the convicted felon.
Unfortunately, users who view such graphical images displayed by their computing devices may have little, if any, assurance that the graphical images being displayed are authentic and/or legitimate. Referring back to the financial-transaction situation introduced above, the user may have little, if any, assurance that the graphical image displayed by the user's device is the same graphical image sent by the banking server to the user's device. For example, in the event that the user's device is infected with malware that manipulates the graphical image prior to being displayed, the user may be wholly unaware that the displayed graphical image does not accurately represent (or is not true to) the actual financial transaction. As a result, the user may approve the financial transaction represented by the manipulated graphical image, thereby potentially initiating the actual financial transaction (e.g., transferring funds from the user's bank account to the malware author's offshore account).
In addition, referring back to the mugshot situation introduced above, the user may have little, if any, assurance that the mugshot displayed by the user's device is the actual mugshot of the convicted felon rather than a photograph of a different person. For example, in the event that the online criminal database has been compromised by malware or unauthorized access that led to the mugshot being manipulated, the user may be wholly unaware that the displayed photograph does not accurately represent (or is not true to) the mugshot of convicted felon. As a result, the user may be misled to believe that the person shown in the photograph is the convicted felon, thereby spoofing the user.
The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for verifying the authenticity of graphical images.